Lust
by onestepcloser2noregrets
Summary: A Malec fanfiction: first fanfiction ever please review


By Onestepcloser2noregrets

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS*

A cool wind sweeps through the boy's hair, it was chilly outside almost too cold for nothing but a thin t-shirt and loose dark jeans. But he couldn't think of that now he was on a mission he had to kill this demon before it got too late. Just as he goes to look at the time a figure appears in the corner of his eye sadly this demon happened to of seen him first it knocked him off the ground right as Alec turned around he hits a brick wall _hard_ yeah it hurt but he had to focus on killing this thing before it could kill him.

Just as he gets up it comes in with a kill blow, a bite to the neck ripping out his jugular. Of course he stopped the damn thing or he wouldn't currently be fixing his messy hair and running up the stairs to his beautiful boy friends house. The great and wonderful Magnus Bane, he was so perfect with those green cat-like eyes and that ever so sexy smirk and those abs…..STOP! You can't get a boner right before seeing him! He rests his head against the door and only a second later Magnus opens it.

" Mmmm hello there darling having dirty thoughts now?" he purred. I hated how he can read me like that, how he can pull on every string it was driving me crazy but of course i couldn't say that. I walked in and sat down on the comfy couch he knows i love his couch but when i come over unannounced it's never here. He must put it here just for me. He smiled at the thought he hardly heard Magnus ask him if he wanted everything but he just shook his head and sat down beside Alec.

"Alexander you look tired are you okay darling?" Magnus asked clearly worried. Honestly that hit from the demon really took it out of me but i didn't want to bother him with my problems so i just shook my head no and laid flat on my belly. Magnus took the chance to saddle me and rub the knots out of my back. He pulled on the shirt lightly "mind if i take this off?" i shook my head and he pulled it off of me and saw the bruise forming across my back and side. "Alec! When did you get this?!" I turned my head and looked at it absentmindedly. "Oh i just got back from a hunt." Magnus held me down so i wouldn't move, he just knows me far too well. And begins to heal the bruise with blue magic that you could hardly see flowing across my skin. I try and get out of his hold knowing using his magic would tire him. Once he finished he gently massages my back again i felt my eyes get heavy and before i knew it i was out like a light.

That morning i was woke in possibly the best way you could imagine. Magnus kissing trails down my body as i stirred until my eyes flutter open. "Magnus?" I ask a bit confused when i first woke up. "Yes my love?" He purred as his lips trail across my collar bone. I just shake my head and gently pull him closer. He kisses my lips with a fire you would only expect from this man. His tongue dominated my mouth as he pressed against my own and sucked on my lip. A small quiet moan escaped my mouth and i slid my hands down to his waist pulling his already hard cock against me. I pulled off his shirt and raked my nails up his back. I wanted him. He took off his pants and began playing with the hem off my own teasingly, i was sick off all this teasing all i wanted was him inside of me _**now**_. I turned us over and got undressed in two flowy movements. I now sat on his lap fully naked and horny as a teenager could be. He grabbed a handful of my hair and spanked my ass firmly. "So you wanna play dirty? I can do dirty." He mumbled breathlessly into my ear. I grinded against him teasingly as he pushed me over and onto the bed holding my arms above my head. He was fully naked now alotho i have no idea when he possibly had time to do so. He pumped lube onto his fingers and slowly slid on into my ass hole. " _Holy fucking shit! Magnus!"_ I slurred my words slightly but fuck i didn't care. He moved another finger inside and scissored my ass hole whispering into my ear "That's right baby who owns you?" I just moaned in response and got a hard smack on the ass in return. "I said who?" he growled into my ear it was probably the sexiest thing i have heard in my life. "Magnus! You own me!" i moaned louder my rock hard cock throbbing and dripping pre cum. "Now that's a good boy." He removed the fingers and replaced them with his much larger cock. I enjoyed the hurtful but pleasant burning of his cock inside of me as he fucked me hard and came inside of me. By the end of the night i had already came three times.

I collapsed onto the bed falling asleep just after he pulled me into his arms whispering "I love you Alec."


End file.
